Red Belt
"Red Belt" is the second segment of the fifteenth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on July 18, 2016 alongside "Mr. Candle Cares", and is the second segment of the second episode in the second season. Synopsis Marco finally decides to focus on earning his red belt in karate. Plot Marco crawls out of a hole while holding a green candle. He turns and sees an animalistic Star shewing on a green belt before screeching and scurrying away into a dark hole. He sees a locker, but cannot remember the combination. Upon messing with it, the lock breaks and it opens with the purple pedals from "Mewberty" falling out and revealing a deceased Marco in a suit. The dead Marco transforms into Mr. Candle who asks Marco if he has thought of his future. Marco suddenly sees all of his friends floating away on red balloons towards the blood moon with his own not lifting him up. He sees a red belt which he happily grabs, but it flies away too. As he solemnly looks up, he turns to see a worried Star calling out to him, before waking up to the actual Star happily calling him through a portal. Star wants to ask Marco if he owns a hammer as she wanted to hang a poster for the pop band Love Sentence on her wall like an "Earth girl". Marco points out the irony of the situation because she is using the dimensional scissors to speak to him rather than using the door and she concurs by going on a "scavenger hunt" for a hammer without magic. As Star attempts to look for one, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz do everything they can to help her as they do not actually own a hammer and later have to get nails for her to find. Marco, feeling that he needs to listen to his dream, approaches Sensei Brantley about getting his red belt after having been a green belt for five years. He agrees and puts Marco to doing "exercises" that are actually just house chores. Marco soon discovers that Brantley lives at home with his mom and that he himself is a green belt. He had been watching VHS tapes for karate, but while trying to watch the red belt tape, it got stuck in the VCR. Marco agrees to help him search for another copy so that they can both be red belts. Brantley immediately gives up which disappoints Marco, but the latter manages to find a VHS Depot. The owner has a copy, but will only give it to him if they fight. They do so, but Marco has trouble. Eventually, Brantley arrives and aids Marco by telling him to "clip the toenails". Marco grabs the owner's toe and defeats him, earning the tape as he and Brantley finally get their read belts. Meanwhile Star finally puts up the poster, poorly, and opts to clean the house with magic. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Nick Swardson as Sensei Brantley * Artt Butler as Mr. Diaz * Nia Vardalos as Mrs. Diaz * Dave "Gruber" Allen as Mr. Candle * Grey DeLisle as Jackie-Lynn Thomas/Sensei Brantley's mom Trivia *Adam McArthur revealed this to be his favorite episode. *Alfonzo, Ferguson and Francis make brief cameos. *This episode reveals that Marco has been a green belt since he was nine. *A poster in the back of the VHS Depot is that of a shark movie called Chomp. The poster obviously references the famous movie Jaws. *The episode is notable for the opening dream which not only gives insight to the characters, but also foreshadows later events. Marco is shown to be lost and confused and is encased in green lighting when he sees Star acting the way she does. Both characters are basically lying to themselves about their own personal feelings for one another whether they know it or not. Marco in turn might feel a little underappreciated, hence why he fears that he is not moving in life and wants to achieve his red belt. Goofs *When Marco is messing with the locker combination, the numbers are all labeled upright like a clock as opposed to being in the round. International Premieres *August 11, 2016 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *October 16, 2016 (France) *November 6, 2016 (Japan) *November 8, 2016 (Italy) *November 25, 2016 (Southeast Asia) *December 8, 2016 (Latin America) *January 3, 2017 (Poland) Gallery Red Belt Poster.jpg Red Belt concept 1.jpg Red Belt concept 2.jpg Red Belt concept 3.jpg Red Belt concept 4.jpg Red Belt concept 5.jpg Star swooning over Justin Towers.png|"You can be my prisoner of love Justin Towers." Red-Belt-2.png Red-Belt-3.png External links *Red Belt at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes